bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Helen
Not to be confused with Helen Kellerman Helen is a character who first appears in Housetrap. She owns the beach house that the Belchers go to do a job for Teddy. Larry Goodwin She was married to a clock magnate named Larry Goodwin, she was his second wife. It is believed that she is a home wrecker meaning her being in Larry's life led to him leaving his first wife because Teddy sings "homewrecking" in the end credits song. They enjoyed an activity filled life together inlcluding camping, skiing and mountain climbing. He died after falling off the widow's walk on top of the house and on to the decorative boulders at the bottom while she watched from the rose garden. The death was classified as an accident by the police, describing that the railings had come loose. Linda theories that she killed Larry in order to obtain his clock fortune. It is later revealed that the boulders weren't always there and that Helen picked them out. Helen maintains that Larry's death was an accident, revealing that he wasn't a good climber, describing him as a "total klutz". She later reveals that he left everything to charity, except for the beach house and properties in New York and Aspen, meaning that it wasn't likely a potential motive. At the climax of the episode, she invites Linda up on to the widows walk, she reveals that she didn't like Larry at all. Linda almost falls off the balcony but is saved by her because she didn't want anyone to think she killed her, leading to a similar predicament experienced by her in the episode. Bob later finds an old toolbox buried with a hammer and two nails in it, implying that Helen did indeed kill Larry by loosening the railings. But since Bob was under the effects of painkillers, he saw it as Helen pretending not to have tools so that Teddy would work for her. Earlier in the episode, Teddy did indeed mention that she didn't have any tools. Personality Helen is described by Teddy as the "sweetest little thing." Her hospitality appears to be second to none as she offers Bob painkillers and makes hot chocolate for all of them. She doesn't appear to be at all annoyed with the Belchers entering her beach house without permission, but she does occasionally show hostile face expressions towards the Belchers after finding out about the murder conspiracy centering around her. She mentions how she used to take a lot of painkillers, implying she was an addict. She took painkillers while she was preparing some for Bob, ultimately leading to his befuddled and drunken-like behavior for the remainder of their stay. Relationship with Teddy Teddy is hired to maintain her vacation home, which is what leads to the Belchers volunteering to move the lawn furniture. They accidentally break into the house out of curiosity. Teddy and Helen have a friendly relationship, which includes drinking tea on the deck. During the episode, Teddy starts to think that Helen likes him. At the end of the episode, Teddy falls off the roof after describing Helen in a positive way. She is taken by this and when he and the Belchers leave, Linda suggests that both of them visit Bob's Burgers for a meal on the house. Helen returns in "The Helen Hunt" where she gets Teddy to help her search for a hidden netsuke of two snails intertwined. Helen later retrieves it and makes a run for it after refusing to help Teddy who is in danger or give Louise her reward for finding it. While running away she trips on a loose step and drops the figure which then gets destroyed by a stray cat running around the building. Appearances Season 5 *Housetrap Season 9 *The Helen Hunt Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters introduced in Season 5 Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Episode Title Characters Category:Love interest